goldenagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
World War II
DC History World War II (abbreviated WWII), or the Second World War, was a worldwide conflict which lasted from 1939 to 1945. Caused by the expansionist and hegemonic ambitions of the Axis (Germany, Italy, and Japan) and economic tensions between all major powers, World War II was a confluence of two conflicts respectively started in China (the Second Sino-Japanese War), and in Poland (the Invasion of Poland). This global conflict split a majority of the world's nations into two opposing camps: the Allies and the Axis. Spanning much of the globe, World War II resulted in the deaths of over 60 million people, making it the deadliest conflict in human history. 1940 - The Spear of Destiny In November of 1940, German Chancellor Adolf Hitler acquired a powerful mystic weapon known as the Spear of Destiny. With it, he intended on manipulating its power to dominate all of Europe. A British officer named Smythe learned of Hitler's plans and informed American president, Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Roosevelt, pressured by Congress to maintain an isolationist stance, refused to openly involve the United States in England's war with Germany. Instead, he formed the Justice Society of America. 1941 - Pearl Harbor After the attack on Pearl Harbor, December 5, 1941, US President Franklin Delano Roosevelt gathered all available Mystery Men and asked them to unite for battling sabotage and similar at the home front during World War II. Their activities were limited to the home front so they could not fall under the influence of Adolf Hitler's Spear of Destiny. The Squadron soon included also the members of the Justice Society of America (during war time also called the Justice Battalion), the Freedom Fighters and the Seven Soldiers of Victory. Later there was a sub group of younger heroes, dubbed the Young All-Stars, who also were part of the All-Star Squadron. 1945 - The Death of Hitler Official records state that Reich Chancellor Adolf Hitler and his new bride Eva Braun committed suicide in a hidden bunker in Berlin in April of 1945. This is erroneous however and the true incidents that took place on that day are known to but a few. Marvel (Timely) History Pre-War: Early 1940's *In the early 1940's, before the United States entered World War II, the Red Skull was particularly involved with subversive activities in the United States. The United States government created the costumed persona of Captain America so that there would be a costumed counterpart to the Red Skull. It was in the United States, before America officially entered World War II, that the Red Skull had his first conflicts with Steve Rogers, the original Captain America, the man who became his principal and perennial nemesis. *Captain America, his sidekick Bucky, the original android Human Torch, the Torch's sidekick Toro, and Namor the Sub-Mariner acted together to oppose the forces of Nazism. When these superheroes saved the life of Prime Minister Winston Churchill from Master Man, the thankful Churchill suggested that they should become a team, known as the Invaders. Time later they could meet their other friends, the Liberty Legion and fight side by side. 1945 *During the final days of the war, on or before April 18, 1945 Captain America was trying to stop a bomb-loaded drone-plane launched by Nazi technician Baron Heinrich Zemo when the plane exploded, apparently killing his partner Bucky; and throwing Cap unhurt into icy Arctic waters. The Super-Soldier Formula prevented crystallization of Captain America's bodily fluids, allowing him to enter a state of suspended animation. He was later found and revived by the Avengers. *On April 30, 1945 The Human Torch killed Hitler in self defense, in Hitler's bunker. Hitler's consciousness would survive in the form of the Hate-Monger. *Magneto is incarcerated in the Auschwitz concentration camp. He meets his wife Magda there and escapes with her during its evacuation. * Wolverine fights as a commando/special agent for the Canadian Army. He may have also been a spy for the Allied Forces and it was recently revealed that he may have spent time in the Sobibor concentration camp. *After the VJ-Day, some team members from the Invaders and from the Liberty Legion formed the new heroic group known as the All-Winners Squad. Notes The following was a true event in history. For more information see World War II article at Wikipedia Category:World War II Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Marvel Events Category:DC Events